Florishe Carter
"At times and in time, we all need to show our support whether they want it or what." —Florishe's quote about Solidarity Florishe Carter or by the full name Florishe Jill Carter is a minor character in School Fare. But appears many times in the first chapter. She became one of the protagonists after the Sub-Chapter, "The Flying Goth?!". She was infamous for being the 'flying goth' of Azure. Despite the fact that she was never the cause of the rumour. Her quotes are about 'Solidarity' and 'Self-Reliance', and she represents Zahasuki's taciturn and rather uninterested to typical sociality personality. Student Card Florishe Jill Carter is a rank B- student and then exceeds to rank B+ under the Tender Rare Class. Gloomy in battle, but she releases the 'wall' of her restrain to battle with the help of her flower, Lunie. Making every forms of flora around her and her followers is a great asset of battle. Bio Florishe Jill Carter was born on 28th of October in Paris, France. She was raised most of her time in a nursery home during her childhood. She became a goth at the age of of 11. Her mother however, died after a breast cancer when she was 6. The story came through wide, but no one realized that Florishe was actually the daughter of the famous weather lady thorughout Paris for her high-spirited and enthusiasm. One day, Florishe wanted to buy some flowers for her mother's grave. She bought a bouquet of carnations, Florishe's favourite and she wished that it is her mother's as well. Since that time that she's a goth, passive and quite anti-social, she began to talk for a bit with the flowers. Until one of them spoke out "Bon-jour! Florishe.". Florishe was too passive to be surprise unintentionally. She acknowledged that the ability she have possessed was the ability to communicate and control plants. With her new powers she came to the cemetery everyday to make some plants there growth more vividly rather than gloomy. The people around the area saw Florishe's power and her presence at the cemetery. One of them come to her, it was a little girl. Knowing that she has the power to make plants grow, she asked Florishe to revive her dead Poppy flower. Florishe, seeing the dead flower, tried to use her power, but the Poppy did not rejuvenate. Instead, there is one tiny sapling growing by the flower's root. A new generation of the Poppy is born, the girl thanked Florishe, and gave her a special letter. Florishe opened the letter, it was a scholarship to Azure City Secondary. She wondered, "How come that girl suddenly gave me this kind of thing? Did somebody asked her to give it to me?". A week later, Florishe pack to left for Azure, but before leaving, she went to the cemetery and left a beautiful carnation bloom that would last forever on her mother's tombstone. She even grace the cemetery with her last 'tending'. Appearance Florishe is a fairly goth. She commonly wears white make-up, her left eye is heavily shadowed with the exception for the fact that her right eye is not. Her lips are slightly rose, not much red like most gothics. Florishe covers her right part of face completely with her slick black hair. Only occasionally she slide her bang to her left instead. Her eyes are fairly brown, with some hint of green, the colour of earth. Florishe wears a black choker while a pair of sapphire earrings. Her get-up is fairly casual rather than gothic. It's more like a blouson, with an irony of common T-shirts. It is black all the way, with the side parts of the torso to have a white vertical stripe. The sleeves are V-shaped, but it's actually cut down by scissors. On her top, the neckline are highly blouse-like, with a vertical downward rectangular cleavage. The cleavage is tied with a black thin strap which looks like shoelaces. While her skirt is fairly like a pencil skirt, it's stictched together with her top along with two cross-over leather belts. Her arm wraps, are binded to her hand like a intertwined straps. She wears black tights, but particularly loose. Her boots are actually a pair of white go-go boots . Statistics Florishe's stat growth only focuses on her Reach, Strength and even Resilience. Her other stats however, have slower growth while her Resistance, Attack and Evade has the slowest growth. Her Strength may be high, but all of her attacks and abilities mostly compromise with her Base and Magick only. Note that Florishe's stats in the Open-Source Games followed through the her real statistics, but have greater Strength growth and Reach growth. Attribute Florishe's attribute is originally a Ranged unit. She does not change into a pseudo attribute unit. Augments Florishe starts off with these Augments: *Quick Load I *Clairvoyance I *Immunity I Florishe earn this Augment after the Mission: The Leisure Garuda Port: *Item Reserve I *Item Reserve II Metamemory Grid Ethnobotany >Abilities *Overgrowth *Floral Coat *Ambrosia Bloom *Briar Strike *Vine Whip *Dandelion Blow >Support *Ethnolinguistic Florishe learn these skills after the having her in the party for the 20th time: *Assist Synchronize *Gaia's Empathy Battle Florishe has two Battle Roles, Stormer and Saboteur. Her AI Role by default is Advancer, which means she pushes the melee attackers back and keep them at the Tankers. Florishe has the Gift of Turgidity and Gift of Syphoning. With the Gift of Turgidity, Florishe is able to manifest various flowers and plants that can perform various actions such as attack, repel, defend and even support her. The Gift of Syphoning allows her to 'syphon' the energy and nutrients out from plants and even water instantaneously. She is able to syphon her own manifestation of plants, but only recovers approximately a quarter of the usual energy. Attacks Special Attacks Abilities Trivia *Florishe was one of the few characters drawn by Zahasuki Harikuni while he was doodling to be a real character in School Fare series. *Florishe was later based on 'Violet' in "The Incredibles". *Florishe's black choker was based from "Garnet Til Alexandros's" or 'Dagger' in Final Fantasy IX. *Florishe shares the trait to wear arm covers, a trait owned by Zahasuki Harikuni. Category:Character Category:Teenager Category:Tender Category:Student Category:B Rank Category:A Rank Category:Human Category:Azure Botanist